Welcome Home
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: A telling of Caleb's homecoming in 2x14
1. Chapter 1

**Damn, I was hoping for 3, but the overwhelming majority of you chose '2': A continuation of Caleb's welcome home makeout session in 2x14. **

****Okay BEFORE I start..I'd just like to say with this scene..I'm not even sure if Hanna and Lucas were studying, but I'm guessing they were, and I took the direct dialouge, even though I don't get the '1298' thing**

Hanna pulled the key out of the ignition of her silver 2012 Camry, sighing. She already knew this study date with Lucas would not be effective, as she only had one thing on her mind. And that was her boyfriend, Caleb. Who, at the moment, was visiting his birth Mom in Montecito, California. Sure, he'd sent her pictures, and they'd Skyped every night since he left, but it still just wasn't the same.

She flipped through the packet of prep materials for their upcoming Anime and Design elective, randomly choosing a question to ask, as she slammed the door to her car. "Who is referred to as the 'prototypical superhero?" she asked distantly.

"That would be..._Superman" _Lucas followed in step behind her as she retrieved her house key from her _Rosewood Day _lanyard.

"Right." She hoped she didn't sound rude, but she honestly couldn't care any less about this course. She pushed the door to her house open. "So what's the difference between and a graphic novel?" She turned to him as he shut the door.

"About...twelve ninety eight." Lucas retorted, clearly trying to lighten her mood.

Hanna smiled at him, turning back to the foyer, nonchalantly when she caught sight of Caleb, who apparently had returned from his trip early.

"Miss me?" he asked rhetorically, smiling at her, his arms folded across his chest.

She stood there frozen and nodding at him, unaware of the pensive Lucas standing idle behind her. Before she knew it, she took off into a full sprint into Caleb's arms, her lips finding his._ Oh yes, she had missed him._

Hanna's arms eventually wound their way around his neck, slightly tugging on his hair. If Caleb was honest, it had a slight sting whenever she tugged; which was frequently, but in a twisted way he received pleasure from the pain. He wrapped his arm around her body, taking in her warm vanilla sent. God, he missed her.

They were interrupted by an awkward cough, clearly meant to bring attention to himself; _Lucas. _

_Shit. _Hanna reeled away from Caleb, wiping her mouth as she made eye contact.

"Let's reschedule..." Lucas trailed off, looking from side to side uncomfortably.

"No, it's fine. Let's just-" She couldn't coherently finish her statement, as Caleb shifted the curtain of blonde hair away from her shoulder and began to kiss her neck.

"I'll call you later.." He backed out of the house, clearly unwanted by Caleb, and probably Hanna as well, although she was more polite in her rejection.

"Caleb!" Hanna knew she didn't sound as menacing as intended, because a part of her just didn't want him to stop. "That was r-r-ru" She bit her lip to stifle the moan

"Rude" He whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Now that I have you all to myself." He grinned, pulling her into him, and kissing her passionately.

_Actually it was rude, not that Hanna could care any less_

"Did you miss me?" He wanted to hear her say it.

"Maybe..a little bit." She was a bad liar.

"How badly?" He laughed backing her into the counter.

"Oh...you know." Hanna acted rather nonchalant for a girl whose heart was beating out of her chest.

"Hmm...not good enough" He trailed kisses from her collarbone to her pulse point.

"Okay, maybe I sort of missed you." She choked, as he smoldered .

"Only sort of?" He rubbed his hands down her thigh, a devious grin appearing on his face as he lifted her up, propping Hanna on the counter, knocking over the green ceramic bowl filled with apples

"Be careful!" Hanna hissed.

He rolled his eyes, turning back to a pouting Hanna.

"Sorry?" he pushed out his outer lip like a pouting child.

Hanna snorted, as Caleb began to kiss her again, and as much as she loved being 'in the moment' with him, she also wanted him to know that she had, indeed, missed him. Walking to classes alone and holding her own books simply wasn't Hanna Marin's thing.

"But..." She turned her face to the side, running her hand through his hair, "I really did miss you Caleb" She could feel the blush forming on her cheeks; her and Caleb normally weren't so talkative with their feelings.

"I missed you too, Princess" He kissed the top of her head, smiling at her beauty.

****bleh this sucked i'm sorry, but this prompt was not the one i was feeling. working on a new haleb fanfic though! please review!**


	2. disregard

Sorry I forgot since I switched chapters it wouldn't update and you can't review it! So you can submit reviews on this chapter!


End file.
